


A little help

by purplefox



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ficlet, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-24
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-24 10:18:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8368582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: While they wait on Victor they might as well help each other out





	

“You’re really stuck aren’t you.” Yurio muttered when Yuuri managed to pick himself back up from the fall. He looked curiously at the young boy before he scoffed and waved a hand around at the rink. “About how you’re supposed to act. Don’t you have those sort of places here? Japanese can’t be that reserved. Go buy someone and figure it out already.”

Yuuri blinked in confusion for a few seconds before he gaped. “Yurio… you can’t be talking about.” There was no way the boy meant what he thought he was talking about. He was so young.

“Eh? Of course I’m talking about it. You’re twenty-three you had to have gone to those sorts of places before at least once right? Go and figure out Eros already!” Yuuri gaped while his face flushed and Yurio rolled his eyes. “Well paying for it might be a bad idea we don’t want scandals. I want you to retire not drag my name through the dirt.” He huffed. “Watch something and figure it out already it isn’t that hard.”

Yuuri felt the urgent need to sit down somewhere. The conversation leaps were just too much. When he had decided to use Victor’s absence to ask Yuuri for some help on landing for his jumps the last thing he had expected was a lecture for… that sort of thing. He was worst that Takeshi.

“Here.” Yurio had gone for his phone when Yuuri had been stunned. “Watch and learn already idiot.” Yuuri’s mouth dropped open at the explicit video that began to play. “What? you have to have seen something like this before.”

“Should s- you shouldn’t have something like this on your phone!” Yuuri yelped before the younger boy laughed.

“Well this sort of thing doesn’t suit you.” A swipe and the video changed. The theme went from the shockingly explicit video to something just as explicit but more... “That suits you better piggy.” Yurio chuckled. “Aren’t you better suited to be stepped on and humiliated? Instead of the challenging type you’re more the type to be pushed around and punished.” Yuuri blushed and shook his head before he looked away from the video.

He heard Yurio put his phone away before he answered. “Well I’m not the playboy type so that kind of Eros isn’t for me.” He admitted. “But I really don’t think that sort of thing is going to help you or me.” He said dryly. “Yurio-kun, have you found your Agape yet?” The boy glowered and he sighed. “Victor will just send you to waterfalls and temples over and over you know.”

“I know that.” Yurio snapped. “But you get this sick stuff better than I do don’t you?”

“Unconditional love.” Yuuri muttered. “Well it is a bit egoistical to think of it from Kami’s perspective.” He chuckled. “But… family… people you care for no matter what little you get in return. Pure love.” He mused. “You don’t have any little siblings, do you?” Yurio glared at him. “Isn’t there anyone special to you?” Yurio’s face changed then and he looked away. Yuuri blinked because for a moment he had looked almost vulnerable.

“What about you?” Yurio muttered. “Isn’t there anything you want? Anyone you want?” Yuuri hesitated because for him the thing he had wanted for so long since he had started was Victor… he felt the touch of Victor’s hands on him and had to repress his shiver.

“I’ll try that jump one more time.” He muttered before he glided away. Yurio said nothing in response.


End file.
